My Target, Is My First Love
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya membunuh seorang Gadis. Tetapi ia punya perasaan kepada gadis itu. Bagaimana Kelanjutanya? CHAP 4 DIUPDATE. Spesial Req from Megumi KIsai. Maaf Kalo salah ngetik. Please RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Apa kau sanggup?"

"Tidak ada masalah. Bagiku membunuh gadis ini."

"Ingat! Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira."

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku pembunuh bayaran nomor 1 diJepang?"

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Tapi gadis ini adalah tunanganku. Dia pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan desainer yang terkenal. Dia kaya raya. Aku mengincar hartanya."

"Baiklah. Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat, Sai."

"Bagus, Sasuke."

* * *

**My Target, Is My Firts Love.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea: Princess Megumi Kisai.**

**Summary: Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya membunuh seorang Gadis. Tetapi ia punya perasaan kepada gadis itu.  
**

**Warning!!! Mengandung beberapa(sangat sedikit) adegan bukan rateT.**

**Disclaimer: Mishasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara: Naruto shippuden.**

**Rate:T.**

**Pairing:SASUSAKU(main pairing).**

**Publish:FFN.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Sasuke mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Dengan menyiapkan senjatanya yaitu Sniper, pisau, granat, dan peluru.

"Hahaha... Pekerjaan ini pasti mudah seperti biasa." kata Sasuke.

Dia memakai baju hitam, celana hitam, dan rompi hitam serta kacamata hitam. Setelah semua persiapan lengkap ia menyalakan laptop hitamnya. Dia membuka internet dan mencari data sasarannya.

"Haruno Sakura. Murid Konoha High School kelas XII-A. Tinggal di Konoha Hometown. Hmmm... Jadi murid SMA ya?"

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia perlukan. Sasukepun berangkat dengan mobil Honda Civic type Z hitam-nya(Dasar orang hitam*dicidori).

20 menit kemudian.....

Sasuke akhirnya sampai diKHS. Dia memarkir mobilnya di pinggir gerbang.

"Sekolahannya besar juga." kata Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke turun dari mobil. Dengan menyelinap melalui pagar sekolah. Ia kemudian menuju atap sekolah. Karena sekarang sekolah akan bubar. Maka ia tidak akan menunggu lama. Sasuke kemudian menyiapkan peralatannya. Mulai dari Sniper, tiang penyangga, dan 10 peluru.

Kriiing.

"Akhirnya pulang juga."

Seluruh murid KHS keluar dari sekolah. Sasuke mencari sasarannya. Mencari warna pink disitu sangat sulit. Karena banyaknya murid KHS yang berjubel keluar.

Setelah lama mencari begitu lama. Akhirnya Sasuke menemukannya. Dipinggir gerbang sekolah. Sasukepun langsung bersiap membidik sasarannya.

"Mati kau gadis kecil." kata Sasuke.

Begitu tangan Sasuke sudah hampir menembak. Tiba tiba...

"Sial."

Sebuah mobil polisi menjemput gadis itu. Pengemudi mobil dengan tinggi sekitar 180cm, rambut kuning panjang dikuncir itu keluar.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura."

"Pagi, anda siapa ya?"

tanya Sakura.

"Saya Deidara. Saya ditugaskan tuan Haruno menjemput anda pulang."

"Baiklah."

Sakura kemudian masuk kemobil itu. Deidara mengemudikan mobil itu pergi dari situ. Sasuke hanya diam dari atap sekolah. Sasarannya kabur. Tapi dia tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Dirumahnya saja."

Diapun turun dengan cara menyelinap dan menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Sakura dan Deidara sampai dirumah. Disana mereka disambut oleh orangtua Sakura.

"Hai, Sayang. Kau pulang juga."

"Hn."

"Kau pulang juga. Ayo kita keruang keluarga. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan bersama." kata Ayah Sakura.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini penting."

Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan kerumah.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke akhirnya sampai ditujuan.

"Aku akan menyelinap dirumah itu."

Setelah menyembunyikan mobilnya, ia kemudian menyelinap dengan cerdik dan mengelabui satpamnya. Dia mencari tempat yang bagus untuk membidik. Dia menemukannya.

Kembali ke Haruno House...

"Apa?" kata Sakura.

"Ya. Pernikahan kalian akan digelar 3 bulan lagi. Setelah kau lulus." kata Ayah Sakura.

"Tapi, aku masih belum mau menikah diusia muda, yah. Apalagi dengan orang ini!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk foto Sai didinding.

"Kau itu. Tidak pernah menurut kalau diperintah. Ingat! Kau itu pewaris tunggal perusahaan ini." bentak Ayah Sakura.

"Kalau ayah terus memaksaku dengan alasan itu, itu sama dengan ayah tidak mempedulikanku!" kata Sakura.

CTAAAR...

Tamparan keras dari Ayah Sakura mengenai pipi kiri Sakura dan membuat bibirnya berdarah.

"Sudah, yah. Jangan marah marah. Malu ama tetangga." bujuk Ibu Sakura.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala dan menangis. Ia sedih kenapa dia harus menjalani masalah yang sesulit ini.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke sudah siap membidik Sakura. Dengan hati hati ia menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

"1... 2... Dan..."

Tiba tiba ia menghentikan aksinya.

"Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti berat untuk membunuh gadis itu." kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia melihat Sakura menangis.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" batin Sakura.

Kemudian ia meneropong lewat senjatanya. Terlihat Sakura sedang berdebat dengan Ayahnya.

"Sedih banget dia? Aku sungguh kasihan dengannya." kata Sasuke.

Kringgg...

"Ada telpon. Eng..." ia mengambil Handphone Nokia 5310 Xm disakunya. "Sai."

"Halo?"

"Sasuke, tampaknya kita perlu menyusun strategi baru."

"Strategi?"

"Ya. Kau intai terus dia."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya. Besok Sakura ada acara study tour disekolahnya. Dan tempat tujuannya adalah hutan Konoha. Jadi kau ikuti dia. Bunuh dia saat itu. Ok?"

"Kau kira aku tak bisa melakukannnya. Dimengerti."

Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

"Strategi yang membosankan. Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang mau membunuh tunangannya. Em..." kata Sasuke.

"Hutan Konoha? Strategi yang bagus." kata Sasuke.

Diapun kembali menyelinap keluar dan menuju mobilnya.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

**Ditempat Sakura.**

* * *

"Huuuaaa... Ngantuk banget hari ini, ya?" kata Sakura. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 10 menit kemudian ganti baju dan mempersiapkan barang bawaan untuk study tournya.

"Eng... Kenapa rasanya nggak mood banget ya hari ini? Dan juga ada firasat buruk deh. Apa karena kemaren?" kata Sakura. "Ah, lebih baik berangkat aja. Jangan mikir itu terus."

Setelah beres beres. Sakura berangkat langsung.

"Eh, Sakura nggak sarapan?" kata Ibu Sakura.

"Nggak. Aku pergi." jawab Sakura datar. Dia mengambil sepedanya dan langsung bersepeda menuju sekolahnya.

16,5 menit kemudian...

Akhirnya Sakura sampai disekolah KHS. Dia langsung memarkir sepedanya. Disana semua siswa sudah berkumpul. Iapun turut masuk dalam perkumpulan(?) itu. Dia bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Ino, Hinata, Tenten.

"Lama banget sih." keluh Ino.

"Sabar Ino." kata Hinata.

"Cepet tua lo, kalo marah marah." kata Sakura.

"SEMUANYA, SEBELUM KITA MULAI STUDY TOUR. KITA BERDO'A SEJENAK UNTUK KESELAMATAN KITA SAAT KITA MELAKSANAKAN STUDY TOUR. BERDO'A DIMULAI." kata Kepala Sekolah dengan speaker.

Semuanya berdoa.

"Selesai. Baik, semuanya masuk kedalam bis. Hati-hati. Kelas 1 bis satu, kelas 2 bis dua, kelas 3 bis tiga. Jangan buru buru."

Setelah seluruh siswa masuk kedalam bis termasuk Sakura. Akhirnya bis diberangkatkan.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke mengawasi dari mobil civicnya dari jarak 200m.

"Sudah berangkat." kata Sasuke. Iapun memacu mobilnya mengikuti bis itu diam-diam.

Skip time...

Setelah sampai, para siswa KHS turun dari bis. Mereka menyebar kesegala arah(?). Sementara Sakura memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Ia ingin menyendiri. Iapun berjalan ke pinggir hutan.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke bersembunyi agar tidak diketahui. Setelah turun dari mobil, iapun langsung masuk kedalam hutan. Ia menyelinap diantara hutan hutan.

Sementara itu...

Sakura duduk bersandar disebuah pohon. Tiba tiba ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Suara air terjun... Sakurapun berdiri dan beranjak ke air terjun itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia sampai diair terjun itu. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura, air terjunnya indah dan memancarkan sinar pelangi. Ia kemudian merasakan airnya. Sejuk dan segar.

"Aku mau berenang dulu, untuk mengistirahatkan otak dan pikiranku ini." kata Sakura. Ia melepas baju seragamnya dan roknya(ndak bugil lho). Sakura memakai baju merah polos tanpa lengan, dan celana jeans pendek.

Sedang ditempat Sasuke...

Sasuke bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dia melihat sekumpulan pelajar KHS yang sedang kumpul kumpul. Dia meneliti wajah mereka.

"Tidak ada."

Dia melanjutkan pencariannya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara seorang gadis dipinggir air terjun.

"Suara siapa itu? Akanku cek."

Sasukepun berjalan kearah suara itu. Setelah beberapa lama, ia sampai juga. Betapa terkejutnya yang ia lihat.

"Sakura?"

Ditempat Sakura...

"Segarnya. Tapi kenapa tempat ini tidak dijadikan objek wisata ya?" kata Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menyelesaikan berenangnya. Ia kemudian mengambil handphone 6600i-nya dan mengirim sms.

* * *

**To: Ino pig.**

Ino, apa study tournya dah selesai?

* * *

**Sending.**

* * *

D**elivired**

* * *

"Enak, sekali rasanya." kata Sakura. Ia kemudian berjemur untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Kring...

Handphone Sakura berbunyi.

* * *

**From:Ino pig.**

Belum. Masih 2 jam lagi. Ada apa?

* * *

**Reply:Ino pig.**

Tidak apa apa.

* * *

**Sending.**

* * *

**Delivired.**

* * *

"Masih lama. Tapi kenapa perutku sakit?" batin Sakura. "Oh bodohnya aku. Aku tadikan belum sarapan."

Ia kemudian naik ketanah. Dan mengeringkan diri. Tiba tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang sedang menuju kearahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura. Itu adalah ular Phyton. Ia bergegas lari, namun sial. Kalinya tersandung. Iapun jatuh ketanah. Seketika ular itu melilitnya.

"Akh..... Tolong!" teriak Sakura. Namun mungkin tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke yang terkejut melihat Sakura sedang berjemur. Kembali terkejut karena Sakura dililit oleh ular Phyton. Segera ia berlari kesana.

"Dia tidak boleh mati karena ular itu."

Dia terus berlari, lalu ia membidik ular itu dengan snipernya.

DOOR... DOOR... DOOR...

Ular itu mengerang kesakitan. Diapun melompat kearah Sasuke.

Crash...

Ular itu terbelah karena pisau Sasuke. Sontak setelah itu Sakura yang masih shock langsung memeluk Sasuke. Yang dipeluk mukanya langsung merah semerah tomat.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Sai. Ini sangat sulit. Apalagi ada perasaan itu yang selalu menggangguku."

* * *

**Chap 1 end.**

* * *

**Selesai juga chap 1. Hehe. Mungkin alurnya kecepatan lagi ya? Hehe. Gomen deh.**

**Arigatou for Read this fic. And Arigatou very much for Review this fic.**

**Review please?**


	2. jackie

"Seperti kata Sai. Ini sangat sulit. Apalagi ada perasaan itu yang selalu menggangguku."

* * *

**My Target, Is My Firts Love.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea: Princess Megumi Kisai.**

**Summary: Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya membunuh seorang Gadis. Tetapi ia punya perasaan kepada gadis itu.**

**Warning!!! Mengandung beberapa(sangat sedikit) adegan bukan rateT.**

**Disclaimer: Mishasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara: Naruto shippuden.**

**Rate:T.**

**Pairing:SASUSAKU(main pairing).**

**Publish:FFN.**

**Chapter 2: Jackie……**

**.............................................................................................................................  
**

"Eng… maaf nona. Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sasuke pura pura tidak mmengenal Sakura.

Begitu rasa shocknya hilang, Sakura kemudian melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"I…iya. Maaf tadi aku sangat kertakutan dan shock." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa apa. Sudah selayaknya akun membantu orang yang sedang dalam bahaya." Kata Sasuke.

"Arigatou." Kata Sakura.

"Sama sama." Jawab Sasuke.

Kemudian Sakura bergegas menuju tempat ia menaruh baju seragamnya, kemudian memakainya(sudah dibilang Sakura nggak BUGIL). Setelah itu Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku mau kembali." Kata sakura.

"Ya, kau sedang study tour 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Kok kamu tahu?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Itu… tadi aku lihat sekumpulan pelajar. Saat kuteliti(?) ternyata acara study tour." Jawab Sasuke. Ia sebenernyaq tahu itu karena memang acara itu ingin dimanfaatkannya untuk membunuh sakura namun "perasaan itu" selalu mengganggunya sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh. Eng ano…"

"Jackie. Jackie Kimimura." Jawab Sasuke. Ia tak mau menyebut namanya yang sebenarnya karena ia tahu namanya sudahn terkenal sebagai buronan polisi kelas kakap. Tetapi soal nama itu, ia juga bingung. Kok muncul tiba tiba?

"Baiklkah, Jackie-san. Aku mau pamit dulu. Moga kita bias bertemu lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Datanglah besok kesini jam 09.00 pagi. Kau akan bertemu denganku." Jawab Sasuke-eh Jackie. " Aku akan membantumu."

"B..baiklah, Jackie san." Kata sakura. Iapun berjalan pergi meninggalkan sasuke-Jackie.

"Dia ganteng keren baik pula. Kurasa aku tidak sabar menunggu datangya besok." Kata sakura sambuil terus berjalan menuju arah tempat study tour.

* * *

Kembali ke Sasuke

* * *

"Huh." Kata sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Dari semua permintaan pembunuhan diantaranya ada yang perempuan. Dan semuanya cantik, tetapi kenapa pada Sakura aku punya perasaan itu." Batin sasuke. " Akh… kenapa aku bingung sendiri?" kata sasuke sambil mmengacak acak rambut hitamnya.

"Aku pulang saja." Kata Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan kembali kearah mobil Civicnya. Tetapi ia terkejut. Ada seorang lelaki yang sedang bersandar dimobiulnya. Iapun menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sai?"

"Aku? Aku hanya memperhatikan tugasmu." Jawab Sai enteng.

"tidak usah repot begitu. Kau tak usah meragukan bakatku." Kata Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku meragukan itu. Aku belum membunuhnya 'kan?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya, itu karena…"

"… jatuh cinta padanya?" kata Sai enteng(lagi?).

"Tidak! Mana munkin aku jatuh cinta pada targetku? Darei sekian banyak orangf yang kubunuh. Banyak diantaranya yang perempuan. Mereka lebih cantik dari DIA. Tetapi aku tidak jatuh cinta atau merasakan perasaan suka pada mereka. Jadi itu juga terjadi pada Sakura, kau mengerti?" kata Sasukle dengan sedikit emosi.

"Aku percaya itu. Namun Sakura punya sesuatu yang bias membuat laki laki manapun disekitarnya jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Sai.

"Hei!!! Asal kau tahu, aku sudah berpengalaman menjadi pembunuh bayaran selama 5 tahun. jadi kau tak usah mengajariku!" Kata Sasuke.

"Baik… baiklah. Jangan emosi seperti itu. Kau bekerja karena aku membayarmu. Jadi segeralah laksanakan tugasmu." Kata Sai.

"BAIKLAH." Kata sasuke. "Sekarang menyingkier dari mobilku, aku mau pergi."

"Ok." Kata Sai

BRAAK.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Kemudian ia pergi memacu mobil civicnya dengan kecepatan 14850 km/jam. Sedang Sai yang melihatnya pergi menjauh hanya berguman.

"Sasuke, kurasa kau tidak akan bias melaksanakan tugas ini."

* * *

Ke sasu again.

* * *

Setelah tiba dirumahnya dan selesai memarkir mobil civicnya. Sasuke masuk kerumah, melempar rompi, senjata, tasnya kesembarang tempat. Ia bergegaskekamar mandinya. Sungguh peristiwa yang tak menyenangkan tadi. Ia menatap kamar mandi.

"Kanapa kau, Sasuke?' kenapa ini bias terjadi. Sasuke kemudian mengambil sebuah foto disakunya. Foto Sakura, Targetnya.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu pesona apa yang kau sebarkan padaku. Tetapi aku percaya. Dibalik wajah cantikmu itu tersimpan berbagai8 masalah yang membuatmu stress sehingga kau memilih menenangkan diri dengan berenang dikolam air terjun itu."

* * *

In SAKURA.

* * *

Setelah kembali dari aktivitas berenatgnya. Sakura kembali ketempat Study Tour. Ino sahabatnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Hai, Sakura. Kau7 kemana saja? Untung belum diabsen tadi." Kata Ino.

"Hehe. Iya maaf. Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang laki laki yang ganteng, keren cool lagi. Tadi ia menyelamatkanku dari ular phyiton." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau tidak ap0a apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa apa."

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Ino.

"Namanya. Eng.. Kackie Kimimura." Jawab Sakura.

"Nama yang aneh."

"BAIKLAH PARA PESERTA STUDY TOUR HARAP BERKUMPUL KITA AKAN ABSENSI DAN MENUTUP ACARA STUDY TOUR INI." Kata seorang gur lewat speaker.

"Ya." jawab para murid KHS.

"Sepertinya aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan kackie besok." Batin Sakura.

* * *

**Tanks for Review.**

**Rikudo Sakura:Hehe. Sasu memang ada rasa itu ppada saku, tetapi sasu berusaha menyangkalnya. Hehe. Rev lagi ya?**

**Naru-mania:Iya iyu sasu yg berkata. Maaf soalnya ada kesalahan teksnis. Hehe. Rev again?**

**Mugiwara piratez:Caranya adalah karena Ortu saku menjanjikan perusahaan mereka pada said an saku apabila mereka bertunangan hehe. Rev again?**

**Princess mikaia:hehe. Entahlah antara TAAR dan PLAAK yg bener yg mena. Hehe. Huuwee jangan panggil bos dong. Hehe. Jadi malu(lebay). Hehe. Rev again?**

**Kuroneko Hime-un:Yap. Benar pendapat anda. Hehe. Namanya juga fic req pertama yg sy buat. Dan juga sy masih amatiran dalam menentukan alur. Hehe. Cuma unggul ide. Hehe. Rev again?**

**Haruchy Nigiyama:hehe. Setuju*sambil ngacungin 5 jempol. Hehe. Rev again?**

**Ayui Nomomiya:Makasih ya saran and semangatnya. Ni fic nya dah diupdate. Hehe. Rev again?**

**Sora Chand:itu karena sai sudah menjadi semi-anggota keluarga hauno. Hehe. Rev again?**

**Minamichi:hehe. Ni dah diupdate. Rev again?**

**Makamura kumiko-chan:TANKS DAGH DI FAV. rev again**

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakura kagi:yosh. Your tebakan(?) betul. Hehe. Rev again?**

**-kasumi luph Deidara-:hehe. Niki mpun dugi diupdate, monggo kersane rev maleh nggeh(jawa node:on)?**

**Ryuki8 S. A. J males log-in; tankyu. Hehe. Kalo soal kesalahan itu memang khas dari fic fic sy. Tetapi sy akan selalu me-repairnya hehe. Rev again?**

**Weniu:hehe. Dah diupdate nih. Rev again?**

**Megumi kisai: sesuai???????????? ARIGATOU!!!!!!! Rev again ya?**

* * *

**Yap pegel juga bales rev. inin pertama kali dalam sejarah fic fic sy. Sy dpet rev lebih dari 10 satu chap??? Tanks very much para reader yg telah merev fic ini. Hehe. Dan juga yg telah membaca namun belum mereview. Hehe. Ok msee you SOOn.**

**And Review again please???**

**Chapter depan:I not Love Him!!!!!!!!**


	3. I'm Not Love Him!

Wkwkwk. Saya Balik lagi setelah lama gk nulis fic. Hehe. WOW??? Reviewnya banyay banget Ya. Hehe. Ok Untuk Chap ini digarap Dalam 1 hari + Pengetikannya juga hari ini. Hehe. Ok tapnpa Kakean Bacot(Jawa Mode:ON) Mbales Review.

pick-a-doo: Dah diupdate nih. Txs For Rev. Rev Again?

Megumi_Kisai:Ni udah panjang…..Hehee. Rev Again?

Rikudo Sakura: Ni dah Update. Dijamin Misstyponya Kurang banget. Hehe. Rev Again?

Naru-mania: Ni Dah Update. Hehe. Iya sih. Sasu byk masalah. Hehe. Rev Again?

Kinay Saku-chan: Iya Namun Sasu berusaha Menyangkalnya. Hehe. Txs For Rev. Rev Aghain?

HarUchi SaRa: Memang sih. Kata "Bias" yang byk dipermasalahkan dlm pengetikan diWIndows. Hehe. Txs Fev. Rev Again?

Rinka UchiHaruno: YOsh. Makasih Dah ngingetin. Hehe. Rev Again?

Mugiwara piratez: Oh dulu kependekan karena Idenya Mandek. Hehe. Ni juga dah mulai panjang lagi. Rev Again?

Hirumasasuk: Iya Memang gk pas sih. Namun namanya yg kepikiran Cuma itu. Hehe. Rev Again?

nne Kishida: Dah Update Nih. Hehe. Rev Again?

Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi: Hehe Matur nuwun. Amin. Hehe. Rev Again?

Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi: Dah Update nih. Rev Again?

Kuroneko Hime-un: Hehe. Ni bukan Fic pertama tp Ke-Tujuh(?), Hehe. Txs For Rev, Rev Again?

Masuk Kecerita Langsung Yuk…..

* * *

"Hah, rasanya aku bosan sekali hari ini ya?" kata Sasuke. Dia melihat jam dinding. Baru jam 2 sore. Diapun tidur-tiduran disofa ruang tamu.

"Kurang lebih 1 jam lagi, aku bertemu dengannya, huh." kata Sasuke. Ia memejamkan mata. Tadi malam ia menelepon Sakura supaya jamnya dirubah. Bukan jam 9 tapi jam 3 sore. Karena ia tahu Sakura masih sekolah.

"Sakura, hm. Apakah benar kata Sai? Bahwa kau punya daya tarik yang kuat sehingga membuat semua laki-laki jatuh hati padamu?" kata Sasuke memandang foto Sakura yang kini sedang dielus-elusnya.

"Namun, aku tidak akan semudah itu jatuh cinta kepadamu. Apalagi kini aku sedang dalam misi membunuhnu. Sungguh aneh." kata Sasuke.

* * *

**My Target, Is My Firts Love.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea: Princess Megumi Kisai.**

**Summary: Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya membunuh seorang Gadis. Tetapi ia punya perasaan kepada gadis itu.**

**Warning!!! Mengandung beberapa(sangat sedikit) adegan bukan rateT.**

**Disclaimer: Mishasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara: Naruto shippuden.**

**Rate:T.**

**Pairing:SASUSAKU(main pairing).**

**Publish:FFN.**

**Chap 03: I'm Not Love Him!**

* * *

Suara pintu rumah Sasuke diketuk.

"Siapa?" kata Sasuke. Diapun berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Siapa?" kata Sasuke. Diapun berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

**KLEK.**

"Sai?" kata Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka bicara diluar. Bisakah kita kedalam?" kata Sai.

"Terserah. Masuk." kata Sasuke mempersilahkan masuk Sai.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk diruang tamu. Sai melihat foto Sakura disofa. Terlihat ia sedang tersenyum.

"Sasuke, bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Hn. Biarkan aku yang urus dengan caraku sendiri." kata Sasuke.

"Hu... Hu... Hu... Begitu, jadi kau punya rasa dengan Sakura sehingga kau tak mau memakai stategiku?" tanya Sai.

**BRAK.**

Sasuke memukul meja didepannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah ku bilang'kan? Aku tidak cinta dia! Dan alasanku memakai caraku sendiri adalah karena aku sudah profesional dalam bidang ini! Kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke emosi.

"Santai aja, Sasuke. Kau tahu aku yang memb..." kata-kata Sai terhenti. Sasuke menodongkan pistol P99 kaliber 16 kearahnya.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU BILANG ITU. KUTEMBAK MULUTMU ITU!!!" ancam Sasuke. "Sudah ku bilang serahkan padaku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri! Kau tahu itu?" kata Sasuke.

"Hm... Baiklah. Sekarang turunkan pistolmu." kata Sai.

"Hn." kata Sasuke menurunkan pistolnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke. Kau pakai strategi apa?" tanya Sai.

"Hn. Aku akan bersahabat dengannya, lalu bila waktunya tepat aku akan membunuhnya. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu 1 minggu atau lebih." kata Sasuke.

"Oh... Asal tak terlalu lama aja kau bekerja. Jadi kapan kau mulai?" tanya Sai.

"Hari ini. Sore nanti aku akan menemuinya." kata Sasuke.

"Hm... Baguslah. Kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." kata Sai.

Sai berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sedang Sasuke hanya diam ditempatnya sambil menunggu Sai pergi.

"Aku akan berangkat." kata Sasuke.

* * *

**Haruno House.**

* * *

Sakura sedang tidur-tiduran dikamar. Seragam sekolah KHS'nya belum dilepas. Dia melamun.

"Jackie-san. Aku tidak sabar bertemu lagi denganmu." Sakura melihat arlojinya.

"Sudah jam setengah tiga? Siap-siap." kata Sakura. Ia kemudian bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian.

* * *

**15 menit later.**

* * *

Sakura selesai berganti, berdandan dan mandi. Iapun keluar dari kamar. Kini ia memakai T-shirt berwarna biru dengan rock hitam selutut serta bandu berwarna, dan penutup lengan berwarna putih. Dan tak lupa sal merah yang melingkari lehernya. Diapun berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Disana ia bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Sakura, mau kemana?" tanya Ibunya.

"Kerumah temen." kata Sakura. Sambil terus berjalan keluar. Sebelumnya ia berhenti dan berbicara pada ibunya.

"Honda Fit'nya aku pakai dulu, bu." kata Sakura.

"Ya." jawab ibunya. Ibunya tahu Sakura sedang bingung menghadapi masalah yang sekarang ia hadapi. Apa salahnya mengizinkan Sakura, anaknya itu pergi refreshing dengan temannya. "Jangan malam-malam." kata Ibunya.

"Ya." jawab Sakura.

Sakura berjalan kearah garasi. Disana diparkir 2 mobil Mercedez E-500 dan Honda fit. Sakura berjalan kemobil Honda fit. Tiba-tiba...

"Sakura..."

Sakura terkejut. Dia berbalik.

"Sai? Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura.

Sai tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Semakin dekat hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Kau cantik hari ini, mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Terserah aku, minggir." kata Sakura sambil mendorong Sai kebelakang, namun Sai menahannya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tak mau kuantar?" kata Sai.

Karena marah dengan sikap Sai. Sakura menampar Sai.

**PLAK.**

Pipi kanan Sai memerah.

"Oh, jadi kau mau main kasar?" kata Sai. Tiba-tiba Sai mencekik leher Sakura dan mendorongnya dengan tangan Kanannya. Sehingga Sakura terdorong hingga menabrak dinding Garasi.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap ramah terhadap tunanganmu." kata Sai.

"PERGI SAI! Atau..." kata-kata Sakura terhenti karena Sai menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

"Atau apa? Mau melapor kepada ibumu? Ayahmu? Sudahlah, mereka tidak akan percaya. Karena hanya akulah yang mereka percaya." kata Sai sambil memberi tambahan tekanan pada cekikkannya.

"Ugh... Kau meracuni pikiran mereka." Sakura meringis kesakitan. Air mata menetes dari mata hijau nan bening(baca:Zamrud). "Kau tidak berperikemanusiaan." kata Sakura. Sai lalu melepas cekikkannya. Dan menampar pipi kiri Sakura. Sehingga Sakura terduduk dilantai dengan pipi yang memerah. Ingin ia menangis sejadi-jadinya namun diurungkannya niat itu.

"Kau itu cengeng sekali. Hn. Tapi kecantikanmu mengalahkan kecengenganmu itu Sakura." kata Sai sambil duduk didepan Sakura dan membelah rambut pink Sakura. "Kau menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik denganmu." kata Sai. Iapun berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu dan masuk kerumah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi, ia ingat sesuatu.

* * *

**"Datanglah besok kesini. Kau akan bertemu denganku."**

**"Aku akan menbantumu."**

* * *

"Jackie-san, aku hampir lupa." kata Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sakura berdiri lalu ia membersihkan atau menyeka air matanya.

"Jackie-san, nggak boleh lihat ini. Bisa-bisa aku diketawai." kata Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan kemobil Honda fit'nya. Ternyata mengingat nama itu bisa membuat semangatnya kembali. Sakura kemudian masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia pergi ke Air terjun yang kemarin dihutan Konoha.

Tanpa disadari Sakura. Sepasang mata hitam memperhatikan dari jendela rumah. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai.

"Sakura, apabila Sasuke gagal. Maka aku yang akan membunuhmu." guman Sai pelan.

* * *

**Ditempat Sasuke.**

* * *

Sasuke sudah tiba disana. Air terjun dihutan Konoha. Mata Onxy'nya menerawang setiap tetes embun yang berterbangan karena massa air yang begitu besar jatuh dengan keras. Sebenarnya dia memikirkan perkataan Sai tadi. Apa benar dia punya rasa "itu" pada Sakura?

"Sungguh sialan, kenapa harus laki ini aku mendapatkan masalah yang begitu rumit?" guman Sasuke.

"Huh... Namun, apa ada ya. Kasus sebelumnya yang pernah terjadi seperti aku. Jatuh cinta pada sasarannya." kata Sasuke.

"Hah... Tak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin selata Sai belum tentu terbukti, namun..." perkataan Sasuke terhenti.

**SREK.**

Ada sebuah suara yang mengganggu Sasuke.

"Kesini, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, jackie-san." kata Sakura sambil berjalan ketempat duduk Sasuke-jackie. Lalu duduk dipinggirnya.

"Maaf telat, Jackie-san. " kata Sakura minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." kata Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke-jackie.

Hening 10 menit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ceritakan masalah yang melandamu." kata Sasuke-jackie memulai pembicaraan.

Seketika itu raut muka Sakura menjadi sedih.

"Ini bermula dari sebuah kerja sama kontrak perusahaan yang saling menguntungkan." kata Sakura.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke-jackie penasaran.

"Kerjasama antara perusahaan desainer Ayah dengan perusahaan seni busana yang saling menguntungkan." kata Sakura.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke-jackie penasaran.

"Pada saat acara pertemuan antara ayah dan pemilik perusahaan itu. Aku diajak pula, katanya untuk mempelajari bisnis. Kerjasama antara perusahaan desainer ayah dengan perusahaan seni busana berjalan lancar. Saat itu juga aku diperkenalkan dengan anak pemilik perusahaan seniman busana itu yang bernama Sai." jelas Sakura.

"Sai?" kata Sasuke-jackie pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sai adalah putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan itu. Aku diperkenalkan ayah dengannya dan tiba-tiba ayah Sai mengajukan anaknya untuk melamar ku, dan ayah setuju." kata Sakura sedih.

"Semenjak itu, ayah selalu memerintahkanku untuk bersama Sai. Padahal aku tidak suka orang brengsek seperti itu." kata Sakura dengan nada yang mulai berubah seperti emosi.

"Aku juga Sakura." batin Sasuke.

"Sai seperti entah gila atau apa. Dia mulai mengaturku. Aku menolak. Namun, ayah bersikeras membiarkan Sai begitu dengan alasan aku sudah terikat dengan Sai. Padahal kami baru tunangan. Belum menikah." kata Sakura dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Sakura?" kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Sai telah mem... Hiks... Membuatku menderita hiks... Bahkan saat aku mau berangkat tadi, dia melukaiku hiks..." kata Sakura. Ya, kata yang terakhir ini membuat Sakura meneteskan air mata kembali.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Stop, jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis maka wajahmu jadi jelek. Kecantikanmu terkotori karena tangisanmu yang seharusnya tidak perlu itu." kata Sasuke-jackie dengan halus bin lembut.

Sasuke-jackie kemudian memeluk Sakura dan mengelus-ngelus rambut Sakura.

"Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Begitu juga denganku." batin Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berpelukan. Hanya air terjun didepan mereka yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka ini.

"Menangislah, Sakura." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Eh..?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Menangislah. Luapkan semua kesedian dan kekesalanmu disini. Percuma saja kalau kau memendamnya. Dan pada kesempatan ini luapkan segala masalah yang ada dipikiranmu." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Terima hiks... Kasih Jackie-san hiks..." kata Sakura. Iapun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Didalam pelukan Sasuke-jackie.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang kini ada dipelukannya. Jujur, ia kasihan dengan Sakura. Kehidupannya berantakan, dijodohkan dengan orang yang kalau dipikir-pikir setengah gila.

"Sakura, jujur aku kagum padamu. Kau masih bisa bertahan dengan masalah ini. Tapi apa kau bisa tahan apabila ternyata orang didepanmu ini akan menjadi pembunuhmu?" batin Sasuke.

"Jackie-san Hiks..." kata Sakura.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sakura?" kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Mau'kah kau kuajak pergi liburan? Kebetulan besok aku libur musim panas selama 2 minggu." kata Sakura.

"Liburan? Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku?" kata Sasuke.

"Karena hanya Jackie-san yang bisa mengobati luka hatiku ini... Hiks." kata Sakura.

"Hm... Baiklah. Tapi liburan kemana?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Ke kota Amegakure." kata Sakura.

"Hm... Baiklah. Aku ikut." kata Sasuke-jackie. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka pasti setuju kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku mendapat hadiah paket wisata untuk satu orang." jawab Sakura.

"Sai..?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Biarkan saja dia. Aku tidak peduli." kata Sakura. Dia kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Ano, Jackie-san. Mau'kah kau ikut aku makan malam direstorant. Sekalian bisa ngobrol tentang liburan besok." kata Sakura.

"Hm... Iya. Ayo." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"YA! Kita makan malam." kata Sakura gembira. Dibalas dengan senyuman kecil Sasuke namun menawan.

"Sakura. Luapkan'lah keceriaanmu sekarang. Sebelum kau menerima kesedihan lagi dariku." guman Sasuke.

"Eng... Kau bicara apa Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh..? Tidak. Tidak ada apa apa." jawab Sasuke-jackie. "Ayo sebelum kemalaman."

"Ayo, Jackie-san. Kita naik mobilku." kata Sakura.

"Mobil? Kau bawa mobil sendiri?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Yap. Aku sudah siapkan." kata Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Hm... Berarti aku harus kembali kesini untuk mengambil mobil civic'ku lagi. Ah... Tidak apa apa. Yang penting ia tidak tahu." batin Sakura.

"Eh... Jackie-san. Kenapa melamun?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Eh... Tidak. Ayo berangkat." ajak Sasuke-jackie.

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah tempat Sakura memarkir mobil.

* * *

**Dimobil.**

* * *

Mereka berdua belum bicara.

"Eng... Aku mau ta... Eh?" kata Sakura dan Sasuke-jackie bersamaan.

"Jackie-san dulu yang bicara." kata Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau saja, aku akan mendengarkan." jawab Sasuke-jackie.

"Em... Jackie-san punya seseorang yang disayangi?" tanya Sakura.

Mendengar itu Sasuke-jackie langsung diam. Menyadari Sasuke-jackie langsung diam karena mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung buru-buru minta ma'af.

"Maaf Jackie-san. Kalo pertanyaanku menyinggung perasaan Jackie-san." kata Sakura minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jujur aku tidak punya. Hanya tiga yang paling aku sayangi." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Siapa Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibuku dan Kakakku serta kau ." jawab Sasuke.

Seketika itu Sakura langsung blushing.

"Ke... Kenapa aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Kau... Adalah..." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti.

"Eh... Sudah sampai." kata Sakura.

"Ya."

Sakura kemudian mencari tempat parkir yang tepat. Akhirnya ketemu. Tempatnya agak sepi. Disisi kanan restoran. Sedangkan restoran itu bernama **KONOHA FOOD RESTAURANT**.

"Ayo Jackie-san. Kita makan disini." kata Sakura.

Sasuke-jackie terdiam. Dia'kan seorang pembunuh bayaran buronan polisi? Bagaimana kalau mukanya terlihat ditempat umum. Dan ada yang mengenalinya.

"Wah bisa gawat." batin Sasuke.

Sasuke-jackie merogoh Saku'nya. Dia mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam.

"Kita masuk." kata Sasuke-jackie.

Mereka berdua keluar mobil dan berjalan masuk ke restoran tersebut.

**KLEK.**

Mereka kemudian duduk dikursi nomer 5. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang di KONOHA FOOD RESTAURANT. Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Eng... Apa ya?" kata Sakura sambil melihat daftar menu. "Jackie-san mau pesan apa?"

"Steak Cow Italia." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Oh... Kalau begitu. Aku pesan Chicken Hot Indonesia(?)." kata Sakura.

Pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan.

"Minumnya?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Orang Juice. Jackie-san?" kata Sakura.

"Jus tomat." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Baik. Tunggu 10 menit ya." kata pelayan itu pergi.

Sasuke-jackie memandang keluar jendela. Kebetulan kursi itu ada didekat jendela.

"Eng... Sakura." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Hm..?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita akan liburan kemana?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Kelembah Gunung Fuji. Disana ada sebuah villa yang disewakan." jawab Sakura.

"Em... Kenapa kau pilih tempat itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena..." kata-kata Sakura terhenti. Pelayan yang membawa makanan yang mereka pesan telah datang.

"Silahkan dinikmati." kata Pelayan itu sambil meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan ke meja Sakura dan Sasuke-jackie.

Sakura meminum jus'nya begitu juga Sakura.

"Karena aku suka tempat yang sejuk dan alami." kata Sakura.

"Oh..." Sasuke memandang kejendela. Tiba-tiba ia kaget saat melihat sesuatu diluar sana. Sasuke berdiri.

"Eh..? Mau kemana Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebentar mau ke toilet." kata Sasuke-jackie. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kenapa dia kesini." kata Sasuke yang sebetulnya tidak ke toilet. Melainkan keluar restoran.

Dia berjalan kearah jalan. Disana ada sekelompok orang mengendarai sepeda motor. Sasuke mendekat. Terlihat ia berjalan kearah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan garis kerut dipinggir hidungnya. Dia kemudian memcengkram kerah baju orang itu. Orang itu kaget dan tambah kaget saat melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Mau apa kau kesini, kak?"

..........

**TBC.**

..........

**Chap 3 finish. Hehe. Gak sesuai ama judul Chapnya ya? Hehe. Gomen telat update padahal dah diingetin lebih dari 2 minggu. Wkwkwk. Yosh. Mari kita review ya??? **


	4. Run Away I

**Askum Wr Wb.**

**Maaf nih, Author lagi buru-buru jadi langsung aja ya???**

* * *

Dia berjalan kearah jalan. Disana ada sekelompok orang mengendarai sepeda motor. Sasuke mendekat. Terlihat ia berjalan kearah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan garis kerut dipinggir hidungnya. Dia kemudian memcengkram kerah baju orang itu. Orang itu kaget dan tambah kaget saat melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Mau apa kau kesini, kak?"

Orang yang dipanggil kak itu salah tingkah. Dia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" kata orang itu.

"Tentu. Aku pernah bersumpah akan membunuh setelah kau membunuh ayah dan ibu, Itachi. Dan karena kau, aku menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran." kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pistol P99'nya.

"Sudah kubilang kau salah paham, Sasuke." kata Itachi.

"Benarkah? Apa buktinya?" kata Sasuke sambil mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya yang membuat teman-teman Itachi disana terkejut.

"Hah...... Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Buktinya ada disebuah Villa yang berada dikaki gunung Fuji. Disana ada sebuah rekaman dan foto yang membuktikannya. Aku taruh dibawah lantai. Kau paham? Namun aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh orangtua kita, ADIKKU." kata Itachi.

"Bukannya villa itu tempat yang dimaksud Sakura?" batin Sasuke.

"Baik, kebetulan aku mau kesana. Apabila kau salah. Maka, aku akan membunuhmu." kata Sasuke.

"Baik. Aku pegang kata-katamu. Dan apabila bukti itu bisa mematahkan tuduhanmu padaku. Maka kau harus berhenti dari profesi yang kau geluti selama 5 tahun ini. Setuju?" tawar Itachi.

"Baik. Tapi ingat. Apabila kau tidak benar. Jangan harap kau bisa memandang matahari lagi." kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan pistolnya kejaket'nya.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Tanpa ia sadari dan mungkin Itachi juga. Ada seorang laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

* * *

**MY TARGET, IS MY FIRTS LOVE.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea: Princess Megumi Kisai.**

**Summary: Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya membunuh seorang Gadis. Tetapi ia punya perasaan kepada gadis itu.**

**Warning!!! Mengandung beberapa(sangat sedikit) adegan bukan rateT.**

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara: Naruto shippuden.**

**Rate:T.**

**Pairing:SASUSAKU(main pairing).**

**Publish:FFN.**

**Chap 04: Run Away I.**

* * *

Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam restoran dan menuju tempat duduknya tadi dengan Sakura.

Sakura melamun. Dia belum menyadari Sasuke-jackie sudah ada didepannya.

"Sakura, hey... Halo?" kata Sasuke-jackie melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Sakura.

"Eh? Maaf, Jackie-san. Aku tadi tidak menyadarimu." kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau sampai melamun begitu? Bukankah aku hanya sebentar." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Aku hanya memikirkan, apa aku egois ya? Menolak perintah orangtua'ku sendiri." kata Sakura sedih.

Sasuke-jackie memegang pundak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kita disini untuk makan malam dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Memang sih kita tidak boleh menolak perintah orang tua kita, namun apabila perintah itu ternyata membahayakan atau membuat kita menderita. Kita harus menolaknya." kata Sasuke-jackie tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Jackie-san." kata Sakura.

"Oh ya, kenapa makanan'mu belum kau makan?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Aku menunggu'mu, Jackie-san. Tidak enak rasanya kalau makan sendiri. Kan aku yang mengajakmu makan malam. Hehe." kata Sakura.

"Ya, kalau begitu ayo makan." kata Sasuke-jackie. Dia'pun duduk dikursi didepan Sakura.

Mereka berdua'pun memulai memakan makanan yang mereka makan tadi.

"Eng... Jackie-san." kata Sakura.

"Hm?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Menurutmu, aku ini bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Em... Gimana ya? Kayaknya aku belum bisa jawab. Kan kita masih 2hari kenal, ya 'kan?" jawab Sasuke-jackie.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Hehe." kata Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Oh, ya. Sakura. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang villa yang jadi tempat liburan kita?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Entahlah, aku kurang tahu. Yang kutahu, villa itu terkenal pada PD II. Didirikan tahun 1944, oleh seorang bangsawan Jepang bernama Uchiha Madara." kata Sakura. Kata-kata Sakura tersebut membuat Sasuke tersedak.

"Uchiha Madara?" tanya Sasuke-jackie menyakinkan.

"Ya, begitulah. Namun setelah abad 21. Villa tersebut, sepi pengunjung. Namun keindahan gunung Fuji terlihat jelas dari sama. Karena itu aku mengajakmu kesana." kata Sakura.

"Oh..." kata Sasuke-jackie.

Akhirnya makanan mereka berdua telah habis.

"Sakura..." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Hm..?" kata Sakura.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Besok. Tidak terlalu mendadakkan?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum orange juice'nya.

"Tidak. Justru aku senang kalau besok." kata Sasuke-jackie yang juga sambil minum jus tomat'nya.

"Kenapa, Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Eng... Karena." kata Sasuke-jackie menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ayo Sasuke berfikir. Masa' kamu mau menjawab, mencari bukti dari kakakmu? Bisa-bisa penyamaranmu terbongkar." batin Sasuke.

"Itu karena..... Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ya, kan?" jawab Sasuke-jackie.

"Hm. Betul juga." kata Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh, ya. Jackie-san. Mau'kah kau, eng... Jalan-jalan keliling denganku?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke-jackie terkejut. Namun disembunyikannya keterkejutannya itu.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Eng... Ketaman kota." kata Sakura.

"Malam-malam begini? Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke-jackie. Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Lebih baik kedinginan daripada bertemu iblis." kata Sakura sambil memutar-mutar sendok minumnya digelas. "Maaf kalau kata-kataku agak kasar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kalau kau bicaramu sampai begitu." kata Sasuke-jackie. Sakura menegakkan kembali wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Jackie-san." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berjalan kekasir dan membayar biaya makan mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan pergi keluar restauran. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kemobil Sakura.

* * *

**Jam 20.00 ditaman kota Konoha.**

* * *

Sasuke-jackie dan Sakura sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman.

"Em... Ano, Jackie-san." kata Sakura.

"Hm..?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Menurutmu, aku egois ya? Menolak perintah orang tua." kata Sakura.

"Tidak. Seorang anak boleh menolak perintah orang tua mereka apabila itu ternyata membahayakan atau menyakitinya." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Oh, terima kasih, Jackie-san." kata Sakura.

Sasuke-jackie kemudian memandang kelangit yang saat itu penuh dengan titik putih yang berkedip-kedip.

"Sakura." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Em... Ada apa, Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura memandang kearah Sasuke-jackie.

"Kau lihat bintang-bintang dilangit itu?" kata Sasuke-jackie sambil menunjuk kelangit.

"Ya." kata Sakura memandang dilangit.

"Kau tahu, akan ada bintang jatuh, hari ini?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Hm... Iya. Komet Enkei'kan?" jawab Sakura.

"Dan kau percaya apabila ada sebuah bintang jatuh, kita mengucapkan permintaan kita dan akan terkabulkan?" tanya Sasuke-jackie lagi.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu, ada apa Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku ingin kau berdoa supaya masalah yang sekarang kau hadapi bisa cepat selesai." kata Sasuke-jackie tersenyum memandang Sakura. Sakura memandang balik.

"Aku akan berdoa." kata Sakura.

Akhirnya sebuah bintang jatuh muncul dilangit dan bercahaya putih terang. Sasuke-jackie lalu mengajak Sakura berdoa.

"Ucapkan doa'mu sekarang didalam hati, Sakura." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Baik. Jackie-san." kata Sakura. Ia memandang kelangit. Menutup mata dan meletakkan tangannya didadanya.

"Aku berdoa..." kata Sakura.

* * *

**Dijalan depan Konoha Food Restaurant.**

* * *

Itachi sedang duduk santai dengan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Itachi menoleh. Dia terkejut bukan main dengan orang ini.

"Kau..." kata Itachi tidak percaya melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam, berbaju kemeja hitam, dan celana jeans hitam.

"Anak dari pembunuh orangtuaku, kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tebakan'mu benar, Itachi." kata orang itu.

"Sai, untuk apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Itachi.

"Kita bicara empat mata." kata Sai.

"Dimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Ikut aku." kata Sai. Dia'pun berjalan kearah mobilnya. Begitu juga Itachi. Ia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Setelah sampai dimobil Nissan X-trail Sai.

"Masuk." kata Sai. Itachi masuk kemobil Sai. Mereka pergi.

* * *

**30 menit. Kemudian.**

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai disebuah tempat yang agak sepi dari kota Konoha.

"Turun." perintah Sai.

Itachi'pun turun. Dia agak heran kenapa Sai mengajaknya kesini?

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini, Sai." kata Itachi.

Sai tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba...

DOOOR...

Sebuah peluru bersarang dipaha Itachi.

"Aw..." kata Itachi. Dia'pun terduduk dan memberi death glare kepada Sai. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sai?"

Sai tidak menjawab.

DOOOR...

Tangan kanan Itachi tertembak.

"Agh..." kata Itachi kesakitan.

"Orang yang membocorkan rahasia, harus dibunuh." kata Sai.

"Rahasia? Cih! Kau bilang itu rahasia? Pembunuhan klan Uchiha?" kata Itachi.

"Ya. Dan sekarang aku dan ayah akan membuat rencana baru. Yaitu menghancurkan klan Haruno. Karena anak mereka adalah tunanganku. Aku berniat memeras mereka dan berhasil. Mereka telah menyerahkan usaha mereka kepadaku sebagai hadiah pertunanganku dengan anak mereka. Dan aku berniat membunuh anak mereka itu. Dan kau tahu siapa yang akan membunuhnya?" jelas Sai.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Adikmu sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha." kata Sai. "Selamat tinggal, Uchiha."

Sai mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Itachi.

DOOOR...

"Hn. Moga-moga Sasuke bisa mengetahui ini dengan cepat. Selamat tinggal, Adikku." kata Itachi. Peluru Sai tepat mengenai jantung Itachi. Dia tewas seketika dengan tersenyum.

"Tinggal Uchiha yang terakhir." kata Sai.

* * *

**Pukul 09.00. Ditaman kota Konoha.**

* * *

Sakura tertidur dipundak Sasuke-jackie. Sasuke-Jackie hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba...

GLEK.

Sasuke terkejut. Sehingga membuat Sakura terbangun.

"Ada apa, Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sasuke-jackie.

"Oh... Okelah kalo begitu. Em...(melirik jam tangan) sudah jam 9. Ayo pulang Jackie-san." kata Sakura.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya kau mengantuk. Apa tidak apa-apa kau menyetir?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja yang nyetir." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Walaupun begitu Sasuke-jackie mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Dia'pun berdiri dari kursi taman.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau jangan membuat'ku khawatir. Ya? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa." kata Sasuke-jackie.

"Baik, Jackie-san." kata Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Sakura yang diparkir ditempat parkir taman kota.

Setelah didalam mobil, Sasuke-jackie terus memperhatikan Sakura. Sepertinya ia sedang merenung sambil memandang kedepan. Mobilnya belum dijalankan.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Apanya yang kenapa, Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tidak. Aku lihat kau termenung sampai kau tidak menyalakan mobil selama 2 menit. Kau punya masalah lagi?" tanya Sasuke-jackie.

"Em... Aku bingung." kata Sakura.

"Aku cuma bingung kalau nanti dirumah. Pasti Sai menyiksaku, Ayah memarahiku." kata Sakura sedih.

Melihat Sakura sedih. Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang. Lupakan'lah sejenak masalahmu itu. Kau harus menyiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapinya." kata Sasuke-jackie.

Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi, Jackie-san!!! Aku tidak tahan semua ini!!! Aku... Hiks aku... Tidak siap menghadapi ini." teriak Sakura didalam pelukan Sasuke-jackie.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Baginya, ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Dia menyadari, betapa dia juga egois. Hanya gara-gara menyalahkan kakaknya saja. Ia rela menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

"Untuk ini saja, kau tidak sanggup. Apalagi kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Takdirmu memang rumit." batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau hentikan tangismu itu. Ingatlah, saat kita bersenang-senang tadi. Pakai itu sebagai pedoman kesiapan mentalmu menghadapi masalahmu nanti. Kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke-jackie.

Sakura menghentikan tangisnya. Ia kemudian memandang Sasuke-jackie.

"Maksud, Jackie-san?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke-jackie menghela nafas.

"Maksudku adalah kau harus menggunakan saat-saat kau senang, untuk menghadapi kesedianmu. Maka dari itu. Tangismu ini harus kau hentikan. Karena, Tangismu sangat...sangat membuat Sai malah lebih tega menyiksamu." kata Sasuke-jackie.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi..." kata Sakura terhenti, Sasuke-jackie menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Sudahlah, kau tenangkan dulu fikiranmu. Positive thinking saja. Ingat hal-hal menyenangkan yang pernah kau alami. Entah kapan itu." kata Sasuke-jackie menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, Jackie-san. Aku akan mengikuti petunjukmu. Terima kasih." kata Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama." kata Sasuke-jackie sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura yang langsung membuat Sakura blushing.

Sakura kemudian menyalakan mesin dan pergi.

* * *

**Diperjalanan.**

* * *

Sasuke-jackie dan Sakura masih diam.

"Eng... Ano, Jackie-san. Kau turun dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Dipinggir hutan Konoha saja. Disana lokasinya dekat rumahku." kata Sasuke-jackie(berbohong).

"Baiklah." kata Sakura.

Sakura kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya kearah hutan Konoha. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berpapasan dengan mobil Sai. Karena mereka sedang dalam keadaan ngantuk.

Sedang dimobil SAI.

"Hm... Tadi itu mobil Sakura. Dia bersama Sasuke. Hu... Hu... Hu... Kau belum tahu rahasia yang sebenarnya, Sasuke. Kakakmu sudah mati. Kini tinggal kau'lah Uchiha yang terakhir." kata Sai sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Kembali kemobil Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dihutan Konoha. Sasuke-jackie turun dari mobil.

"Oh ya, Jackie-san. Rumahmu disini?" tanya Sakura dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak. Rumahku berada dibelakang hutan ini." jawab Sasuke-jackie(berbohong).

"Oh, kalau begitu sampai besok, Jackie-san." kata Sakura sambil mengemudikan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat melihat mobil Sakura telah pergi.

"Hari yang melelahkan. Tapi tadi kenapa aku bisa akrab sekali dengan Sakura bahkan menasehatinya? Padahal aku biasanya sering tak menghiraukan keadaan orang lain. Apakah ini benar ya?" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah dia menyembunyikan mobil Honda Civic type Z hitam'nya.

Akhirnya mobilnya ditemukan. Dia'pun masuk kedalam mobil. Dia baru tersadar tadi dia mendapat firasat aneh yang tadi membuat Sakura terbangun.

"Tadi itu apa ya? Hm... Pekerjaan'ku kali ini membingungkan. Ah, pulang saja." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke'pun mengemudikan mobil Civic'nya pulang kerumah.

* * *

**Kemobil Sakura.**

* * *

"HUAAAA....... Ngantuk. Mungkin tadi, Jackie-san benar. Tapi, aku tidak mau membuat Jackie-san khawatir. Dia'kan sudah membantuku banyak." kata Sakura tersenyum gembira.

Dia terus mengemudikan mobilnya kearah rumahnya.

"Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Sai menyiksaku lagi?" kata Sakura.

"Ah... Nggak usah difikirin." kata Sakura.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada didepan rumah.

"Sudah sampai." kata Sakura. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke halaman rumah. Setelah membuka gerbang pintu pagar, lalu ia parkir mobilnya digarasi.

Setelah mobilnya diparkir. Dia'pun dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil Nissan X-trail yang juga parkir disitu. Sedang mobil ayah dan ibunya, Mercedez E-500 tidak ada.

"Kemana ayah dan ibu?" batin Sakura.

Dia'pun berlari menuju kedalam rumah.

BLEK.

Pintu dibuka. Terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang duduk santai diruang tamu.

"Mana ayah dan ibu, Sai?" tanya Sakura kepada laki-laki itu.

Sai(laki-laki itu) kemudian berjalan kearah Sakura. Semakin dekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi. Kaki Sakura bergetar. Dia takut Sai menyiksanya lagi dan... Benar.

PLAK.

"Akh." kata Sakura kesakitan. Sai menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau pulang malam? Kau tahu'kan, aku ini calon suamimu. Tunanganmu. Harusnya kau menghargaiku." kata Sai dengan nada datar.

"Untuk apa menghargaimu? Manusia sialan. Kau tidak pantas dihargai, kau... Mm." kata-kata Sakura terhenti. Mulutnya dibekap tangan kanan Sai.

"Orang tuamu sedang pergi karena urusan bisnis selama Seminggu. Mereka menitipkanmu kepadaku. Jadi, kalau kau macam-macam. Kau tahu akibatnya." kata Sai dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan...

DUGH.

Sebuah pukulan mengenai pipi kiri Sai membuat mulutnya berdarah.

"INI RUMAHKU!! BUKAN RUMAHMU!! JADI JANGAN MENGATURKU DIRUMAHKU SENDIRI, KAU MENGERTI ITU?" bentak Sakura.

Sai hanya tersenyum sinis. Dia'pun menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

"Ikut aku." perintah Sai sambil menyeret tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan, Sai." kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Sai tidak menggubris. Dia kemudian menyeret Sakura kekamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sai.

Sai tidak menjawab. Dia kemudian berhenti. Dia memandang Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Tiba-tiba Sai mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membantingnya kebak mandi yang berisi air. Dia kemudian mengambil 2 buah tali yang ia sudah taruh dipintu kamar mandi. Kemudian ia mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Sakura.

"SAI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya Sakura sambil memberontak.

"Kau dihukum 1malam berendam dikamar mandi." kata Sai tersenyum sinis. Dia'pun menyalakan shower. Sehingga muka Sakura terkena air shower yang deras. Baju'nya kini basah kuyup.

"SAI..." teriak Sakura.

"Em... Jadi nikmati malam ini dengan mandi ya." kata Sai tersenyum sinis.

"KURANG AJAR KAU, SAI." teriak Sakura. Air matanya kembali menetes. Namun ia ingat perkataan Sasuke-jackie tadi.

* * *

**"Baiklah, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau hentikan tangismu itu. Ingatlah, saat kita bersenang-senang tadi. Pakai itu sebagai pedoman kesiapan mentalmu menghadapi masalahmu nanti. Kau mengerti?"**

**"Maksudku adalah kau harus menggunakan saat-saat kau senang, untuk menghadapi kesedianmu. Maka dari itu. Tangismu ini harus kau hentikan. Karena, Tangismu sangat...sangat membuat Sai malah lebih tega menyiksamu."**

**"Sudahlah, kau tenangkan dulu fikiranmu. Positive thinking saja. Ingat hal-hal menyenangkan yang pernah kau alami. Entah kapan itu."**

* * *

Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Benar juga, kata Jackie-san. Aku harus sanggup melawan kekejaman Sai." batin Sakura.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai. "Akh..."

Sai menarik rambut Sakura.

"Kalau kau meremehkanku. Mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini." bisik Sai.

Sontak Sakura terkejut. Tapi ia tersenyum kembali.

"Terserah kau. Mau membunuhku atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli." kata Sakura tersenyum sinis.

Sai kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya kedepan kepala Sakura. Sakura terkejut.

"Memang aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi, aku tidak berminat. Karena kau juga nanti pasti dibunuh oleh seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu." kata Sai.

Sai melepas rambut Sakura dan pergi dari situ.

Sakura termenung.

"Siapa orang yang sangat dekat denganku yang akan membunuhku?" kata Sakura.

"Akh... Tidak usah kupikirkan. Lebih baik bagaimana caranya aku kabur dari sini. Aku sudah kedinginan." kata Sakura. Dia memikirkan sebuah cara untuk kabur dari sini. Kemudian menemukannya.

Sebuah pisau yang diletakkan didepan cermin.

"Itu dia." Sakura kemudian berusaha bangkit dan melompat lompat kearah cermin itu karena ia tidak bisa berjalan biasa dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan, akhirnya ia sampai. Dia berbalik. Dan berusaha memegang pisau itu. Dan berhasil. Tangannya berhasil meraih pisau itu. Kemudian ia berusaha memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya.

SREK.

Berhasil, talinya terlepas. Kini Sakura berusaha melepas tali yang mengikat kakinya.

SPEK.

Setelah tali terlepas. Ia kemudian mencari-cari jalan keluar. Dia kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak dikunci? Dasar bodoh." kata Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Tetapi, ia mendengar sebuah percakapan Sai dengan seseorang diruang tamu. Sakura mengintip sebentar.

* * *

**Sai.**

* * *

"Hahaha. Jadi Uchiha tinggal satu orang saja? Bagus, Sai." kata seorang laki-laki paruh baya, berambut coklat pirang.

"Ya, ayah. Sebentar lagi Uchiha akan tamat. Dan sasaran terakhir kita tinggal menghancurkan keluarga Haruno." kata Sai.

GLEK.

Sakura menelan ludah. Sai mau menghancurkan keluarganya? Sakura kemudian memperhatikan laki-laki paruh baya yang berbicara dengan Sai.

"Tidak mungkin." kata Sakura tidak percaya. Ia'pun langsung pergi menyelinap dan kabur dari rumah itu. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa tubuhnya yang basah menimbulkan jejak.

* * *

**Pukul 22.00. Sasuke house.**

* * *

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Ia sedang termenung melihat sebuah foto berbingkai disofa ruang tamu. Foto keluarganya 6 tahun lalu sebelum kejadian pembunuhan keluarga Uchiha terjadi.

"Ayah, Ibu, Nenek, Kakek, Paman, semuanya. Apakah kalian dibunuh oleh kakak atau tidak?" kata Sasuke.

Ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar sambil merelax'kan diri. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah mobil Civic hitam'nya. Dan memakai baju T-shirt hitam, celana jeans hitam.

"Malam ini, kenapa kepalaku pusing ya?" kata Sasuke. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi menuju hutan Konoha. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali kesana.

"Hm. Lalu bagaimana aku mencari bukti yang ditinggalkan Itachi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Sakura? Huh, menyebalkan." kata Sasuke.

* * *

**15menit kemudian.**

* * *

Sasuke sudah hampir sampai dihutan Konoha.

"Kenapa aku pengen kesini ya? Padahal malam-malam begini'kan hutan gelap gulita." kata Sasuke.

Mobilnya berjalan pelan-pelan. Tetapi ia terkejut saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink tergeletak tak berdaya dipinggir jalan hutan Konoha. Ia tahu betul perempuan itu.

"Sakura?" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas menuju Sakura.

"Sakura kenapa?" batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian memegang dahi Sakura.

"Panas? Jangan-jangan dia demam. Pasti karena Sai." batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian bergegas menggendong Sakura kedalam mobilnya. Setelah sampai dimobilnya. Ia meletakkan Sakura dikursi belakang mobil.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat. Dia sekali-kali melirik Sakura.

"Bertahanlah." kata Sasuke.

Akhirnya mobil Sasuke tiba di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil, kemudian menurunkan Sakura dari mobilnya lalu menggendongnya ke dalam Rumah Sakit. Untung saja masih buka. Beberapa pesawat-ralat beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter perempuan menghampirinya. Mereka menaruh Sakura diranjang troli. Sasuke mengikutinya sampai didepan pintu ruangan UGD.

"Semoga kau selamat, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

* * *

**Sai.**

* * *

Setelah ayahnya pulang. Sai kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi mengecek keadaan Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya dia, melihat air yang membasahi lantai dan menuju pintu belakang. Sai berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Sakura telah kabur. Hm, pasti dia menuju rumah Sasuke." kata Sai.

Sai berjalan keluar rumah. Dia berjalan menuju Garasi dan menaiki mobilnya(Nissan X-trail). Dan mengemudikannya menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Sakura... Sakura. Aku sudah tahu pasti ini terjadi. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak toleransi lagi. Kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau juga Sasuke. Kesabaranku sudah habis. Hahaha." kata Sai sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah Sasuke.

Akhirnya ia sudah sampai didepan rumah Sasuke. Dia memandang rumahnya.

"Civic'nya tidak ada. Pasti mereka sudah keluar. Aku yakin!" kata Sai. Dia'pun menelepon ayahnya.

Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

"Halo?"

"Ini Sai, yah." kata Sai.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Sakura kabur." kata Sai.

"Apa??? Kalau begitu cepat cari."

"Bagaimana kalau ayah menugaskan 4 orang itu untuk mencari Sakura." kata Sai.

"Hm... Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu dirumah Haruno." kata Sai.

Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

"Hm... Kini strategiku yang akan dipakai, Sasuke Uchiha." kata Sai tersenyum sinis. Dia kembali kerumah Haruno.

* * *

**Pukul 23.00. Sasuke House.**

* * *

Sasuke tertidur dikursi tunggu didepan ruang UGD.

CKLEK.

Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka. Sasuke terbangun. Ia melihat beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan UGD. Begitu melihat dokter, ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Dok, bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untung Saudara membawanya dengan cepat sebelum terlambat. Penyakit paru-paru'nya bisa membunuhnya karena efek dari suhu yang dingin." kata Dokter.

"Penyakit paru-paru? Apa dia punya penyakit itu." kata Sasuke.

"Ya. Menurut perkiraan saya. Penyakitnya ini belum pernah kambuh sebelum kasus ini. Bisa jadi, entah apa sebabnya. Penyakit paru-paru yang dialaminya ini, kambuh." kata Dokter.

"Jangan-jangan, Sai. Pasti dia." batin Sakura.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, Dok." kata Sasuke menjulurkan tangan.

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu. Anda tinggal urus biayanya keruang admin." kata Dokter.

"Baik." kata Sasuke.

Dokter itu'pun pergi. Sasuke masuk keruang UGD. Dia menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring diranjang. Sasuke mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang Sakura. Digengamnya tangan kanan Sakura.

"Sakura, kumohon sadarlah." kata Sasuke.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER DEPAN: Run Away II.**

**Tanks For Review, Saran dan Kritikan : Naru-mania, Nona Biru Tua, ****Mugiwara piratez, Haruchi Nigiyama, nne Kishida, Aya-na Byakkun, Kinay Saku-chan, Dark Sky-Naranarana Kasumi, Sora Chand, pick-a-doo, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Kiran-Angel-Lost.**

**GOmen gak bisa bales Review lewat PM atau langsung. Hehe. Author lagi buru-buru. Hehe. DIkejar Tugas dan Karena ada oprasi Pelajar. Padahal sy pulang pagi. Hehe. Jdnya mampir bentar kewarnet buat update chap ini. Hehe. **

**Yosh, REVIEW AGAIN?????**

**Arigatou gondaimaz.**

**Wassalamualaikum Wr WB.**


End file.
